


This is so sad Alexa play Knuckles 'OhNo'

by Zonerz



Series: Infinite Post-Forces [6]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Zonic's a rude cousin but Thats Normal lmao, let me l i v e, you can take these idiots from my cold head hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zonerz/pseuds/Zonerz
Summary: #Infinite and Erik bonding because Im a sap. They've been hiding out and working together now for a while and have grown rather close.





	This is so sad Alexa play Knuckles 'OhNo'

“ _ You know,” _ Erik grunts a bit as he tightens the bandages around the jackal’s torso, who hisses softly. “I would really  _ appreciate it _ if you  _ stopped _ nearly getting yourself killed each time we go to investigate someone..”

“ _Im_ not the one who _riles_ _them up_ with their incessant sarcasm!” Finn jerks his head around to glare back at Erik, hitting him with some of his hair in process. Erik rolls his eyes and ignores him.

“You’re not 100% innocent either. And at least  _ I _ know when it’s time to back out!” He emphasizes his words with one final tight tug to finish the wrap, and scoots back. Finn bites his tongue and clenches his fist. Saying he felt ‘Sore’ would be putting it lightly. Erik sighs, “Im runnin’ out of bandages for you.. At this rate you’ll have so many scars, nobody will know which one the phantom ruby came out of.” He gets another glare from Finn, which he simply shrugs off. He’s stuck with the jackal for a little over a month and a half now and has frankly grown used to his mannerisms. Though the same can apply to Finn with himself.

Erik lays down on the cement of their balcony while Finn continues to sit on the steps, tail flicking. There’s a good span of silence between the two, just the distant sounds of the city below them and their breathing filling it. Finn eventually sighs.

“Where did you learn your uh… Nursing skills?” Finn breaks the silence a bit awkwardly, and Erik’s ears prick up in interest. He shifts and sits up against the wall as he thinks.

“I suppose that’s a fair question. Kinda weird for  _ me  _ to know how to fix people up. Not like it’d be useful for me personally, I dont exactly bleed and get injured in the same way as most others. Anyways, there was a span of my life where my uh.. well, my pop really, he wanted to try and make me seem kinder I guess. More useful and ‘approachable’.” Finn knew he was rolling his eyes. “Basically he taught me a bunch of skills during that time. Cooking, Nursing..” he chuckles, “As silly as it seems I can even sew! But uhh.. of course it didn’t exactly change anyone’s mind about me so he stopped teaching me pretty quickly after..”

“Interesting..” He pauses for a few seconds, “You’re quite the character, you know that?” Finn looks back at him, not particularly in a bad way either. Erik huffs and gives a small smile. Finn chuckles softly, however quickly turning to a coughing fit. Erik frowns and quickly moves back to his side, a gentle hand on his back and shoulder. Finn waves him off, speaking between coughs, “ _ I’m fine, I’m fine..” _ He hacks a bit more before taking one large albeit shuddery breath.

“You should lay down for a while.. You’re still really beat up, no matter what you  _ want _ to think.”

Finn tries to glare at him again, but cant hold it and looks down with a sigh. He nods. “Alright…” He offers his arm, “Help me up..”

Erik quickly nods and wraps his arm around his shoulders, grabbing his waist with his other hand and carefully pulling the jackal to his feet. Finn winces and hisses throughout it but they make it up.

The two make their way back inside and over to the bed, with some resistance from Finn of course. But Erik knew if he laid him down on the couch that the stubborn jackal would be way more likely to try and work himself and procrastinate actually resting. He helps ease Finn down before sitting beside him, both letting out sighs and following it up with some chuckles. 

“So much for us being intimidating..”

Finn hums in agreement, then settles down and relaxes. Erik smiles a bit, content that his ally was finally reasonably safe from hurting himself more. Erik pats Finn’s arm and gets up. Finn watches, a bit perturbed by him moving so suddenly. Erik grabs a key to the room, his jacket and phone before glancing back at Finn, who is now quite suspicious.

_ “Relax Finn.  _ I’m just gonna drop by Trin’s and see if she’s got anymore medical supplies we could borrow. If not I’m just gonna swing by the corner store  _ real quick! _ I’ll be back before you know it!” He stuffs his phone and key into his pocket and makes his way to the door.

_ “Erik.” _ Finn props himself up on his elbows so he can get a better look at him. Erik glances back at him, hand resting on the doorknob. There’s hesitation on Finn’s half, but he gets what he has to say out before Erik can grow annoyed,  _ “Be safe.” _

The hedgehog stays there frozen for a moment or two, then smiles and nods as he exits, the door locking behind him. Finn lays back down and sighs. While they’ve temporarily parted ways before during all this, this is really the first time Finn’s been alone in the past month and a half.. even if separated, he always knew where Erik was going to be, or could easily spot him.  _ ‘I need to rest.. Why am I even dwelling on something that doesn’t deserve it? He’s hardly disappearing forever. If I keep thinking about this i’ll never get to sleep..’ _ He huffs and rolls over. Bad idea. He grimaces, moves back onto his back and stares at the ceiling.  _ Erik. _ What an interesting person he’s made his ally.  _ ‘One of the only ways meeting someone in an alleyway could have benefitted me..’ _ he notes with a hint of sarcasm.

He decides to retrace his steps and recall what led up to this, when he struck up a deal with Erik that started this otherwise unlikely partnership. He remembers the darkness.. How cold the night was, the sounds he heard and the footsteps as Erik ran into him. Literally running into his life. He huffs a bit with a smile, ‘ _ Why does that seem so oddly fitting..’ _ He remembers flipping him and slamming him into the ground, something he  _ certainly _ hasn't heard the end of since. He recalls the first time he heard him laugh while  _ still _ pinned to the ground and in quite some discomfort. Then the feeling of his breath on his skin. His eyes. Bright green, with shimmering blues in them..

_ ‘What the hell am I doing.’ _ Finn interrupts his own thoughts and sits up. He realizes how much his cheeks have begun to burn.  _ ‘ _ **_Oh no._ ** _ ’  _ He sits there for several minutes in silence trying to gather his thoughts, Erik’s smile flashing in and out of his head. Finn rubs his forehead as he lays back down.  _ ‘No more thinking. Just sleep. It’s what—‘ _ It’s what Erik wanted him to do. Finn lets out a groan in frustration with himself. Maybe some alone time is necessary.  I mean, he doesn’t  _ need _ to rely on anyone. He tries to finally fall asleep, tossing and turning a lot in the process. Luckily, the jackal eventually finds solace among his swirling thoughts and sleeps like a rock..

~~~~~

Erik sorts through the plastic bag as he continues down the sidewalk, double-checking that he got everything. He finally shuts the bag again, taking a deep breath as he continues walking. He’s anxious. For once, he  _ isn’t  _ aiming to catch the attention of No Zone, and trying to keep a low profile on Mobius Prime of all places is extremely nerve racking.  _ ‘Probably got eyes all over the place..’ _ He nervously glances over his shoulder. Finding no one, he picks up the pace. He usually wouldn’t go out until night, but if Finn’s gonna heal correctly then he needs proper care every few hours.  _ ‘At least the sun’s going down.’ _

He calms his breathing as he gets closer to the hotel they’re camping out at. _ ‘One more block _ . _ ’ _ But then he stops, his ears pricked up and tense.  _ ‘What was that?’ _ He looks behind him and listens intently, gaze fixated on a small alley about 20 feet back. A car passes by, some papers scatter, yet he keeps his attention on the small gap between buildings.  _ ‘I need to get closer.’ _ He silently sucks in a breath and backtracks to the corner. He grips the wall and peers around the corner.

A flash! Followed by someone in green, red and gold.  _ ‘A warp ring, zone cops,  _ **_time to go!_ ** _ ’ _ Erik doesn’t stay to see which cop is on his trail today. He pushes away from the wall and begins to run. Could be Zespio, Zhadow, probably not Zector since the figure in what quick glimpse he got was about the same size as him.  _ ‘Heh, could even be—‘ _

_ “Shit!” _ He gets tripped, someone grabs his arm and then slams him back down onto his back. He wheezes and looks up at the Zone Cop above him with bleary eyes.  _ “Eugh… Zonic..” _ He lets out an annoyed sigh, “The  _ last _ person I wanted to see tonight.. At least someone like Zhadow I could pick on..”

The elite huffs and reaches for his cuffs, which brings Erik back to reality,  _ “Heyheyheyheyhey! We can talk about this!” _ He tugs and yanks to get his arm back from the hedgehog’s iron grip. “I  _ will _ cut you! Don’t test me Zonic!” He glares at him. Zonic returns it, but god if his wasn’t 10x worse. Erik knew the Zone Cop was studying him, trying to wordlessly pick him apart. He eventually broke his gaze and began glancing around himself, looking for any way to get out of this situation, the bag with his medkit catching his eye for a second.  _ ‘He can survive on his own but that doesn’t mean I should just leave.’ _ Zonic follows his gaze.

“What’s in there?” He asks. Erik snaps his gaze back to the cop’s. He bites his lip.  _ ‘Suppose I might as well try it.’ _

“Medical supplies. There’s someone I’m helping out and they got into some shit. I know more about tending to wounds than they do, so I’m caring for them.”

Zonic blinks, a hint of surprise in his eyes that quickly turns to suspicion. “That’s a new alibi..”

“Figured telling the truth for once might benefit me..”

Zonic scoffs, “ _ In your dreams.” _ He tugs at him again, “We’ll take care of whoever you claim to be ‘helping’. You are coming back to No Zone with  _ me.” _

“With all due  _ respect,  _ **_Blue_ ** _ ,”  _ He pulls back again to emphasize his resistance. “I’m not telling you  _ anything _ about them. They don’t deserve to have affiliation with  _ me _ written on their file.” He sneers.  _ “I’m not going anywhere.” _

The two powerhouses stare each other down in the twilight. Both assessing what move to make next..

~~~~~

The door to the room opens and shuts quietly, drawing Finn’s attention away from his drink. He had gotten restless and managed to make some tea. Erik spots him at the table and sighs defeatedly.

“I thought I told you to rest..” his words are quieter than usual, there isn’t any edge to his voice. Finn frowns at this, watching as Erik throws down the bag of supplies.

“I did. But I woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep, so I made some tea.” Erik just hums a bit in disapproval as he moves about.  _ ‘Didn’t even look at me.’ _ Finn taps the side of his cup. “You were gone a long time for just a refill. You okay? Did anything happen..?”

Erik pulls out the new medkit and supplies, “Yeah, yeah. C’mon, you need a new wrap.” His voice carries a monotonous tone. 

_ ‘Either he didn’t hear my question or chose to ignore it.’  _ Finn frowns.  _ “Erik—“ _

“Pop up, I’ll help you to the bed so we can get some clean stuff on ya.” Erik taps his shoulder, gesturing for him to stand only to instead have Finn grab and yank him down to his level. Finn holds Erik’s collar, but eases up quickly once noticing his shock. Finn studies him quietly, as if the answer will shine through his eyes. Erik doesn’t hold his gaze for very long, and instead looks down silently.  _ ‘Troubled. I knew it.’ _

Finn hesitates but sighs as he lets go of his shirt. He moves his hand up to cup Erik’s cheek, pulling him back.  _ “You have my trust, do I have yours..?”  _ The hedgehog doesn’t budge. “Erik you can  _ talk _ to me..” He speaks gently, rubbing his cheek as he waits for a response. Erik grimaces, leaning into his touch almost desperately. He sighs and looks back at Finn finally, tired green eyes meeting worried amber and blue.

“I just.. Saw some things while I was out that uh.. Just really hit home I guess.. Plus I-I was just thinking over your injuries and got anxious when I realized how late it was getting. I don’t want you getting infected because I was stupid and doddling..” Erik pushes out a weak chuckle. Finn doesn’t buy into it and Erik stops. He changes the subject, “How are  _ you _ feeling?”

Finn debates on answering or pushing Erik more… He ends up figuring that, given how stubborn he can be, if he doesn’t wanna talk he isn’t  _ going _ to talk. He sighs and drops his hands into his lap, “Sore and achy as hell… Feel like I'm getting stabbed everytime I move.”

“Then why’d you move outta the bed,  _ idiot?” _

“I was  _ restless.  _ Don’t tell me you wouldn’t have done the same. We both know you would have.”

_ “Pfft. _ Sure, okay.”

~~~~

Erik tosses and turns in bed. He rubs his eyes, his mind and demons plaguing him since earlier that evening. He glances over at Finn, who’s sleeping heavily. They decided to share the bed in an attempt to keep Finn from moving too much and hurting himself in his sleep. Less space means less room to move. Less room to get hurt. Erik sighs as he looks back up at the ceiling, replaying everything over and over..

.

.

.

Zonic scowls,  _ “I have a job to do,  _ **_you_ ** _ have crimes to pay for.” _

“Well  _ I _ have promises to  _ keep _ .” Erik pauses, thinking over his words for a minute before looking back up at Zonic seriously.  _ “Give me some time.  _ Just let me clear things up with them, then I  **_swear_ ** _ , I will personally walk myself into No Zone and go back to my cell without resistance! A-And I’ll  _ **_stay_ ** _ there!” _

_ “What makes you think you deserve  _ **_any_ ** _ kind of trust or sympathy?” _

“If you think I won’t keep my word then _fine!_ _Drag me back to No Zone right now! Let someone die on_ ** _your_** _watch!”_ He raises his voice, which makes Zonic quickly assess their surroundings. Erik takes notice and continues, “I know you hate causing a scene, _especially_ on Mobius Prime. So, trust me when I say I will not _hesitate_ to cause an uproar all the way back to No Zone. Nor will I _stop_ until I get out again!” He hisses.

The elite stares him down. He stays that way for a long time. Erik feels his grip on his arm change again and again. The elite eventually growls and shoves him away.  _ “Two weeks—“ _

_ “T-...”  _ Erik sits there dumbfounded but quickly finds his words,  _ “Three! The wounds are deep!” _

_ “ _ **_Fine!_ ** _ But if I do not see you  _ _ exactly _ _ at dawn on that 22nd day,  _ **_then we’re going to have some serious trouble._ ** _ ”  _ The cop’s voice lowers and he scowls.  _ “... Get out of my sight.” _

Erik hesitates a second.

**_“GO!”_ ** The hedgehog bellows and Erik scrambles to his feet, grabbing his things and sprinting out of sight.

.

.

.

_ ‘Three weeks of freedom left..’ _ Erik sneaks one more glance over at Finn.  _ ‘What have I gotten myself into..’ _


End file.
